Choices
by RoutineRiot
Summary: All of Matt's life he has really loved only one woman, but she is dead. Now there is a new lady in his life,Amy, but what happens when Elektra comes back, and what does Amy keep lying about
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Choices  
  
BY: Fearie Dust  
  
SUMMARY: All the choices we make have consequences, good or bad. Matt now has reason to believe that Elektra is still alive, but what about Amy, his fiancé?  
  
This is based after the movie not the comic book.  
  
Matt sat on his bed and went over the events of the day. It was like any other day, and nothing was out of the ordinary. He was walking along, to his office, when a car horn right next to him blared at the traffic for a moment. The noise set off hiss radar sense. Matt looked across the street only to 'see' Elektra.  
  
Thoughts were racing through his brain now she's dead, you saw her heart stop, and Bullseye stabbed her. He took out the necklace that had somehow been left on the roof, and ran his fingers over the brail saying over and over. He figured that his radar sense had played a trick on him that it must have been someone else, and went to meet Foggy at the coffee house.  
  
Matt woke up in a cold sweat and replayed the nightmare in his head again. It was the night Elektra had died. He scaled up the wall and searched for her; he had to make her see that he wasn't the one who had killed her father, but she found him first. After a stab wound to the shoulder she had unmasked him only to find her boyfriend. Her last sentence kept replaying in his mind... I'll find you.  
  
He lay back down in his bed and turned on his side, and he brushed auburn hair out of his fiancé Amy's face.  
  
Sorry about the short chapter, but it needs to be this way. 


	2. Lies All Lies

TITLE: Choices  
  
BY: Fearie Dust  
  
SUMMARY: All the choices we make have consequences, good or bad. Matt now has reason to believe that Elektra is still alive, but what about Amy, his fiancé?  
  
This is based after the movie not the comic book.  
  
Matt sat waiting for Amy to arrive. He was waiting at his favorite restaurant. A local Italian place around the corner. What was taking Amy so long to get there?  
  
He stopped a waiter walking by him and asked, "Excuse me could you tell me the time?"  
  
The waiter checked his watch and answered, "It is 8:30, sir."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She was late as usual. Twenty minutes rolled by, and she finally arrived. She hadn't sat down at the table yet, but he could tell it was her by the scent of her perfume from across the dining hall. Amy was tall girl with shoulder length brown hair. She walked over to the table where he was sitting, and leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Sorry to keep you waiting, sweetie, I got caught up at work." She said  
  
"It's alright I wasn't waiting long." He lied, "What happened?"  
  
"One major client came in for some last minute shopping and we had to close the whole store for her" She lied, "She said that if we did not shut down the store for her she would never shop in there again."  
  
Her heart raced, and he knew she was lying. He went on casually as if nothing had happened, and asked, "Who was it?". Now she had him interested  
  
She looked up from her menu and gave him a small smile, but he could tell that she was nervous. She answered, "Mrs. Hapanmyas.", "The last time she came to our store she bought all of the emerald jewelry she stated, "I thought that we were going to have to send the poor sales woman to the hospital. "How was your day?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
From what he heard about this Mrs. Hapanmyas, the president of some small mid west country, was not a very nice woman, but he didn't see why Amy had to lie to him about where she was or what she was doing. These lies of hers about where she was were becoming more and more frequent. She had lied to him just last night. She would not tell him where she had gone to with her friends. But for some reason he had not confronted her about them yet.  
  
She hated to lie to him, but she couldn't tell him that she was having an affair with Steven Webb, their next-door neighbor and one of Matt's best friends, and especially with them being married in only a month. She was planning on telling him tonight , but now she couldn't  
  
Their waiter came by, "Are you ready to order?"  
  
After their waiter had left there were a few moments of uncomfortable silence. But Amy broke the silense once again she leaning across the table, but this time she removed his glasses. "Matt, do you mind?"  
  
It all came rushing back to him now. He was again walking up the steps of the Grand Hotel lobby where Elektra was waiting for him. He was again dancing with her, and she was removing his glasses. "Do you mind?"  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Amy's voice she, was complaining about the food quality here, as she does with every other restaurant they went to. Matt was only half listening he was again lost in his own thoughts.  
  
I shouldn't be having these thoughts. I am going to get married. Besides Elektra is dead. Matt sat in silence as he listened to her go on about her day, and he wondered if Elektra might actually be there   
  
Mrs. Hapanmyas is a character in the Elektra comic book in which they also had to shut down the entire store for her. This comic is Power Play part 1.  
  
This is my first story and I want to know if I should keep writing so at least for this story pleas review and tell me if you like it or hated it, and I like constructive criticism 


	3. She's Back

TITLE: Choices  
  
BY: Sparrow's Shadow  
  
SUMMARY: All the choices we make have consequences, good or bad. Matt now has reason to believe that Elektra is still alive, but what about Amy, his fiancé?  
  
This is based after the movie not the comic book.  
  
The next night Matt was patrolling and stood on the roof where he and Elektra first kissed. It was all he could think about. For the first night in as long as Matt could remember there was nothing going on in Hell's Kitchen. It wasn't quiet, there was still the sound of cars and people talking, but there was no crime, or at least for that moment.  
  
All of a sudden he could have sworn that he smelt the familiar rose oil, but that was impossible the only time he could smell that was when Elektra was alive, and if he smelt that then she must be nearby. Then he decided that it was possible that some other woman could have worn rose oil. He forgot about it, and he continued patrolling.  
  
A half hour or so later of the night still he heard someone coming. He couldn't help but hope that it was her.  
  
"Hello Matt, I thought I would find you here." Elektra said, "I see that your shoulder has healed."  
  
Matt turned towards her voice, "Ele...Elektra... I ...I ...thought you were dead"  
  
"So did I." She took a few steps towards him. "I was saved by somebody in the ambulance." She took another couple steps forward. She was close to him now; so close that he could feel her breath on his face. Elektra lightly placed her hand on his built chest. Sparks of fire and electricity seemed to be shot throughout his powerful body, and his knees buckled from the power and magic of her light touch.  
  
Elektra pretended not to notice his quivering, but she was happy to find he still had feelings for her. "I've missed you so much, Matt" She sighed, "All I've thought about since that night was seeing you again."  
  
She waited for him to speak. He finally spat out, "I... I've...um...me too, but Elektra couldn't wait for him to finish and leaned in to kiss him. Matt leaned in to meet her lips, but with just about no space left between them he pulled away. "Elektra I'm sorry, but I'm engaged." With that he took hold of his grappling hook, and then he shot it out into the night, and he flew away. Elektra was to shocked too move, but she loved him too much to give up now. I'll find you she whispered knowing he could here her, and like a bolt of lightning she was gone.  
  
I brought Elektra back because, Jennifer Garner who is my favorite actress played her in the movie her, and they killed her. My story I can do what I want.... Hahahahahahaha! 


	4. Coffee Break

TITLE: Choices  
  
BY: Fearie Dust  
  
SUMMARY: All the choices we make have consequences, good or bad. Matt now has reason to believe that Elektra is still alive, but what about Amy, his fiancé?  
  
This is based after the movie not the comic book.  
  
By the way Fearie is pronounced like fairy but that was already taken  
  
Matt had not gotten any sleep the night before. He had come so close to kissing Elektra, and it scared him how much he wanted to. He had never felt weaker than he had the night before. He had never cheated on anyone before, including Amy and he didn't intend to start.  
  
Now after thinking about it he wasn't even sure if he had dreamed the whole thing up, but it seemed so real. He was not sure what to think, and his mind went back and forth. One minute he was sure it happened and the next his mind was full of doubt.  
  
Matt pushed his problems aside. After all it was his father's birthday. He was going to the graveyard to visit. He figured he could work out his 'problems' later.  
  
Matt walked outside, and it was a beautiful sunny day. He could tell it was sunny because of the way his 'shadow world' seemed to glow, and by the smell of things flowers started to bloom. For some reason the day seemed so perfect ....too perfect. He decided to ignore that.  
  
When he arrived at the small graveyard downtown he went right to his father's grave, having been there so many times before. "Happy birthday, dad." Matt sighed, "Sorry that I haven't been here lately, but I've busy. I need your advice, I am engaged to Amy, but now that Elektra is back I'm realizing that I don't really love Amy. When Elektra 'died' I thought that I would never love again, but I really 'care' about Amy. I'm realizing that Elektra is the air that I breathe but I will never cheat on Amy. Dad, I need your help send me a sign." Matt paused and waited as if his father was going to answer him.  
  
"I told you that I would find you." Elektra said, "I thought that you would be here." She walked up behind him, and waited for him to speak.  
  
"How did you know that I would be here?" Matt asked.  
  
"You told me when your father's birthday was." She said calmly. Matt was confused enough to how he hadn't known she was there, but she was the only woman who had remembered when his father's birthday was.  
  
"Elektra, how long have you been here?" he asked curiously. "I haven't been here 'that' long." She said playfully. She wasn't going to tell him that she had heard every word.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" Matt asked.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to get some coffee or something and talk." She asked shyly.  
  
Matt wanted nothing more then to get coffee with her or anything else she had in mind, but he was hesitant ... as always. After what seemed like an eternity to Elektra, Matt finally gave in to temptation.  
  
"Sure, why not." Matt sighed. With that he and Elektra walked out of the graveyard side by side. Matt turned around and smiled wryly at his father's grave.  
  
The walk to the café was quiet and uncomfortable. He knew where they were going... to the place where they had first met. He smiled at remembering how she had turned him down. He also smiled at how she kicked his ass at the park. Elektra was lost in her own thoughts like how they met as well.  
  
When they finally arrived at the coffee house Matt was surprised to find that his best friend and partner, Foggy, was not there. Matt was also happy that he wasn't.  
  
They walked over to a small table in the far corner so that they wouldn't be overheard. After they ordered their drinks there were a few moments if awkward silence Elektra was the one with the first question. "So, you are engaged now?" although she tried she was unable to keep the disappointment from her voice.  
  
Matt did not think that she would dive right in to that subject, but she did. Matt did not know where to start. "Yes, her name is Amy." He said keeping his answer short not wanting to make it worse for her.  
  
Elektra sipped her drink. "Well I'm happy for you, Matt. I wish you the best with Amy." Silence once again fell upon them. They occasionally sipped their coffee and sighed.  
  
Matt spoke softly, "So...Elektra is there anyone new in your life?"  
  
Elektra took her time before answering Matt's question. She didn't know how to say that there wasn't because she was still in love with him. Finally she decided that Matt would just have to know that. "Matt," she said. "I want you to know that I don't hate you for moving on with your life. I love you. Matt, I still love you. I never stopped, and I'm not so sure you ever stopped loving me."  
  
"Elektra...I-I don't know what to say." He stumbled over his words  
  
"You don't have to answer me now, but before you marry Amy both of us will know." Matt smiled, "Thank you Elektra for making this easier. Let's talk about something else."  
  
Elektra smiled now, She had this burning question that needed to be answered. "OK, Matt. I've got a question: Why didn't you tell me that you were Daredevil?"  
  
Elektra watched matt's face go from relief to shock. He had never expected her to ask that question. How was he going to answer that? He had no idea. Then it hit him- he knew exactly what to say.  
  
"Would have believed me?" he asked  
  
Elektra was stunned. It was a fair question, but now the question was how would she tell him no?  
  
Matt waited for her answer.  
  
"No I guess not." She smiled hoping it would lighten the mood, and knowing perfectly well that he would know.  
  
"Now I have question for you, Elektra"  
  
"Sure, Matt you can ask me anything." She said  
  
"How are you still alive. You died in my arms. I saw your heart stop." Matt had trouble getting out the last statement. It brought him too much pain to remember how and when she had died.  
  
"When the ambulance took me there was a man there that I had never seen before. He was wearing long cloak with a hood over his head. He gave me a needle, and it woke me up. He was in a group called The Hand. They watch out for people with special abilities. People like you and me. I trained as a ninja with them for a few months, then I came back here to find you."  
  
Now that big questions were out of the way conversation was light and flirtatious, but Matt was wondering why she hadn't gone more into the subject, maybe it was painful for her too, but Matt did not express his concern . They would smile and touch each other's arm occasionally. Time seemed to stand still for the both of them. When Elektra looked at her watch.  
  
"Matt, its 4pm I had no idea that it was so late it was 1 when we got here." She said surprise.  
  
They walked out of the café and up the street. As she had when they met, Elektra, tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. Matt, having great reflexes, caught her in his arms. The y looked in to each other's eyes for a few seconds. Matt had to resist the urge to kiss her. She hoped he would kiss her, but he didn't. Elektra stood up "Thanks Matt".  
  
"No problem."  
  
They walked up the street and when they got to the corner Matt had to turn right, back to his apartment. He didn't want to leave. After an awkward goodbye Elektra finally turned left, and Matt stared after her long after she was gone. He turned and headed home.  
  
Matt walked down the steps of his gargoyle filled apartment and called out, "Amy I'm home.  
  
There was no answer. He called out for her again, but there was still no one there. He searched the whole apartment and Amy was nowhere to be found. Matt thought this was strange because she said that she would be here.  
  
After a few moments the door to the apartment opened and Amy walked inside, and she was carrying a carton of something. She saw Matt waiting for her and said, "Sorry to keep you waiting sweetie, but we ran out of milk and I went to the market to get more." She said this as if she were just making a statement, but her heart showed that she was lying. Matt was becoming frustrated with all her lies, but he still did not question her about anything.  
  
"It's ok." Matt replied, "I wasn't waiting long, are you ready to go?" 


End file.
